I Have Been Waiting For You
by sassykins11261
Summary: SPR goes to a huuuge farm that's also a vacation resort. Farm animals and babies and something is targeting Mai. Like always. but she's not in danger. the ghost is actually attracted to her. Naru and even LIN gets jealous of how the ghost acts towards Mai. Who's going to win Mai's heart?


I've Been Waiting For You...

**". . ." Thinking/Thoughts **

_". . . " Dreams _

* * *

/ Time pass

* * *

It was just another regular day for me...

Working, sitting around doing nothing...

Making tea for my boss who does nothing but work all day...

Taking phone calls, making appointments.

Etc, etc, etc...

Speaking of tea, he should be calling me any-

"Mai, tea."

_There it is. _

I thought to myself and smiled. I made my way to the kitchenette getting ready to make tea when I heard the door to the office open.

"Hey Mai, what's up?" I looked over my shoulder to see Monk followed by John and Ayako. I smiled at them, not forgetting of Naru's "precious" tea.

"Hiya guys. I'm just making tea. Would any of you like a cup?" I asked.

"Oh yea Mai, tea sounds great!" Monk said as he plopped himself down on the couch.

"That sounds nice."

"I would also love a cup as well Mai." John and Ayako replied setting themselves down next to Monk.

"Alrighty, then. I'll be sure to make you guys a cup after I finish Naru's."

/ / /

I lightly knock on Naru's door waiting for a response.

"Come in."

Here you go. One cup of hot tea boss." I said after I let myself in, walking towards Naru. As usual, no 'Thank you' was said from his part. Instead of making a big fuss I simply rolled my eyes, puffing my cheeks, and maybe slammed the door a little bit too rough...

"Still no 'Thank you'?" Ayako said leaning on the arm rest looking up at me with a knowing look.

"The guy has NO manners at all!" I yelled with a huff. Just then, the door opened.

"Why Hello everyone."

"Hey Masako!" Monk greeted.

"Hello Masako."

"Hi."

"Hey Masako. Would you like some tea?" I said as long as I'm at it.

_Wouldn't kill me and try to be nice to her... _

"Why, yes. That sounds lovely Mai." With that, I made my way back to the kitchenette. Just then, I heard the office door open again.

_I wonder who it is this time? _

"Hey Yasuuu~"

_Guess I got my answer. _I smiled to myself at my own "joke".

I got out to everyone else and greeted Yasuhara.

"Hey." I said, but was cut off by a great force that knocked the very wind out of me.

"Mai I've missed you!" Yasuhara exclaimed as he squeezed me tightly.

"Ya... Su... Can't... Breathe..." I felt like my head was about to pop off.

"What is with all this unnecessary ruckus?" Everyone looked to see a fuming Naru standing in the doorway of his office. Arms crossed and a small flicker of irritation in his eyes. Naru looked at me, expecting me to come up with something as usual. But seeing the predicament I was in, he stopped short. He then saw who was holding onto me very tightly I might add. Suddenly I saw a flash of anger and. . . Jealousy? Cross his eyes.

"Yasuhara, please let go of my assistant." He said as he turned his back to us, making his way back into his office. Immediately, Yasuhara did as he was told.

"Yes boss!" Feet together, standing straight and hand to his forehead like a cadet. I heard a sigh come from Naru.

"Ooof!" Suddenly, I crashed onto the floor, not prepared that yasu would let go so quickly.

"And Mai?" I looked up rubbing the back of my head at Naru.

"Tea." With that, he closed the door. I puffed out my cheeks, anger written all over my face.

"You shouldn't make that face Mai. Or your face will stay in that ugly position." Masako said, covering her mouth behind her kimono sleeve. I got up and dusted myself off. And simply smiled at Masako.

"You shouldn't say those ghastly things to the person who's making your tea..."

Crickets. . .

I then, made my way to the kitchenette.

Again. . .

/ / /

As I was making Naru's twentieth cup of tea for him I heard the office door open.

_Now What?! _I made my way to the entrance with a slight stomp in my step.

_Who could it possibly be this time?! _

Once I got there, I saw a small, shy woman, nervously standing in the doorway. And on cue, I greeted myself to her.

"Hi there. My name is Mai Taniyama. Welcome to SPR. Is there anything I could help you with?" It took a while for the woman to answer.

"Is there where you find help for the supernatural?" Her voice was angelic, like the sound of a bell.

"Indeed we are! Please come in!" I guided her to the couch handing her a cup of tea.

"Oh, Thank you." She paused to take a sip out of the cup.

"I'm going to go get my boss. I'll be right back okay?" The woman nodded as she lost herself in the tea.

"Naru, we have a customer."

Lin, Naru and myself took the couch opposite of hers. Lin with his laptop ready to take notes. Naru with his black book, and me with a notepad to get her number and address.

"Could you please tell us why you're here today." The woman nodded, setting her cup down gracefully and quietly.

"My name is Haruka Chihiro. I came here to find some help."

"Help with what exactly?" Naru asked." The woman paused before continuing again.

"I think my house is haunted. . ."

"Why do you think that?" I rolled my eyes at Naru's obvious questions.

_Booo`riiinga! _

"Well, to start off. My family and I, we own a farm."

_Farm is new. . . _I perked up at the mention of farm.

"At night, there would be banging sounds, and footsteps running all throughout the house. At first, I disregarded it, thinking that it was just an old house. But then, it started to get worse." everything was quiet, waiting for the woman to carry on.

"The animals would get worked up and start to thrash around like someone was trying to hurt them. The dogs would bark and growl at the corner in the family room. . . and nothing would be there. The cats would hiss and try to scratch something that was infront of them. Recently, my mother fell down the stairs saying that she was pushed. She's still recovering in the hospital. Thankfully, the doctors say that she just needs some rest and that her body is recovering fine but. . . They said that if she would have hit one more step, she could have broken her neck. My little brother would wake up screaming bloody murder. We would find red scratches across his chest, outlining his ribcage."

"How old is you little brother?" Naru asked.

"About three months." I gasped, clutching my heart as it thumped against my chest.

"That's terrible. He's so little." I said.

"There's so much more that happens but I have not heard all of them yet. It's hard because my family runs a vacation resort. Our house is as big as a mansion so we have enough rooms for multiple people to stay and relax. Away from home."

Another pause.

"Please say you'll help us." We all looked to Naru. Although, I think I already knew his answer before he even sait it.

"Expect us there tomorrow at dusk. Prepare three rooms. One for the boys to sleep and one for the girls. And the other for our equipment." The woman smiled before bowing deeply.

"Oh, I forgot to mention that something is targeting young woman." Naru thought for a moment.

"Please prepare eight rooms then. We'll have to pair up and never leave your partners sight no matter what."

"Oh, thank you!" With that Chihiro left with a big smile on her face.

"So who's paring up with who, Naru?" I asked. I saw Masako make her way towards Naru.

"Of course Naru and myself are pairing up." I raised my eyebrow and tightened my lips into a thin line.

"Monk and Miss Matzuzaki are going to be the first pair."

"What?!" They both exclaimed but Naru ignored them both.

Miss Hara and John are together." Masako looked so surprised I could have laughed. But this is a serious moment!

_But wait, does that mea- _

"Mai, you're with Lin and myself. So make sure you get your sleep tonight because we'll be picking you up at precisely at eight. Got it?" Without even answering he turned at left to his office. Masako was fuming and giving me a dirty look that I ignored. Instead I just smiled at her and waved a hello in her direction. Then it hit me.

"Wait-WHAT!?"

* * *

I know that I have made tons of stories under both of my names. I would have finished my other ones but that account has been deleted. Now I have my very own laptop and I get notifications when people are reading this story! So please, R&R!


End file.
